


goodbye, hello.

by philliebf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Meeting for the first time, References to Depression, Strangers to Lovers, also not really and not in detail, dan is just lonely, not rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philliebf/pseuds/philliebf
Summary: dan's first day of university and he is nervous.





	goodbye, hello.

Everyone tells you that university will change your life. You’ll make friends that will last forever. Party like the night will never end. What they don’t tell you is how terrifying it is at first. How lonely you will suddenly feel after your parents close the door to your dorm room. How even though it’s where you’ll be living, no matter how you decorate it, it won’t feel like home. And how there are hundreds of kids just down the halls who feel the exact same way, yet no one dare talk about it. 

 

Dan, he felt like his world had just both ended and started at the same time and didn’t know which was worse. 

 

Dan felt lonely. He thought that moving to a new city and starting a new life would make him less so. Right now though, he felt it more than ever. 

 

To combat his thoughts, that were fleeting into an all too familiar darkness, Dan decided to play some music and mess about on his phone until it was time for him to go to meal hall. He grabbed his speaker and began playing Muse through them. He was unsure of how loud to make it as he didn’t want to disturb any other students getting their dorms together. Another part of him didn’t really care. He just wanted to drown out how his heart dropped when his mum hugged him goodbye smiling but teary-eyed. 

 

It drowned out the part of him that wanted to go home. Dan knew it would get easier, but it sucked having to deal with the hardship of being on his own.

 

He was texting some old friends from back home who had since moved all over the country. Just as he was settling to maybe try and put some more clothes away he heard a knock at the door. 

 

Instinctively he turned his music down on his phone. Dan felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. His nerves growing to see who was on the other side of the door. He had known his music was too loud and it would make a bad impression. He felt like a fool as he went to open the door. 

 

He opened it and looked down at his feet. 

 

“Oh, um sorry if the music was too loud,” he said quietly, eyes trained on his sneakers. 

 

“Well, hello to you too then. I actually was coming to see who was playing my favourite song,” He heard a deep voice laugh. 

 

Dan looked up from his shoes. Making eye contact with a pair of striking blue eyes. He looked over the man who knocked on his door noticing a black fringe that swept across this forehead. It looked much like Dan’s just going the opposite way. This tall man's hair was also jet black and his own was a soft brown. As Dan looked a little harder he figured this guy was probably a few years older than him. Twenty at least. 

 

“You like Muse?” Dan asked. 

 

“I  _ love  _ Muse,” the man emphasized, “I’m Phil by the way,” He said. 

 

“Dan, nice to meet you,” Dan said rubbing the back of his neck, feeling a bit uncomfortable. 

 

“Mind if I come in? It’s not every day you meet someone with the same haircut as you who also has a good music taste,” 

 

“Yeah, uh, for sure. I was just about to finish setting up my dorm,” 

 

“What year are you in?” Phil asked Dan. 

 

“First, you?” 

 

“Third, I wanted to get a flat this year. Residence is just so much cheaper,” Phil laughed. 

 

Dan chuckled still unsure of what to do. 

 

“Well, I am glad you chose to stay here so we could be neighbours,” 

 

“Yeah, me too. I see you have a wii, do you happen to have Mario Kart?” Phil asked.

 

Dan smiled. It felt nice that he was already getting to know someone who had similar interests. Phil wasn’t trying to be likable and Dan could tell. He was trying to be Phil and that made Dan feel like he could be himself too. 

 

“You bet I do. Get ready to get your ass schooled,” 

 

“Your mum,” Phil responded and both boys laughed. 

 

The tv was small so Dan took the gamepad. Phil sat on Dan’s bed leaning on the wall and Dan sat up near his pillow his legs bent because they were too long to stretch out. 

 

“If you want you can stretch your legs over mine I really don’t care,” Phil said. 

 

“Oh alright, um thanks,” 

 

Dan stretched his legs over Phil’s as they raced around Moo Moo Meadows, much to Dan’s dismay. Dan was so focused he didn’t realize his jeans rose up his ankle a bit to reveal his tattoo he had gotten on his eighteenth birthday. 

 

It was 5 lines on his ankle. Red, orange, yellow, green and blue. He probably wouldn’t have noticed either if Phil hadn’t commented on it. 

 

All he said was that he really loved how simple it was, but Dan was beet red. 

 

He had no idea what was to come of them in the coming months, the moments they would share. The amount of times Phil would make him blush and call him cute for it. Or how many matches of Mario Kart would ensue on the small dorm bed. The joy, pain, and love they would feel. He had no idea what was to come. 

 

All he knew at this moment was he didn’t feel so alone and maybe university wouldn’t be so bad with a friend like Phil. 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog here](http://philliebf.tumblr.com/post/178647346440/goodbye-hello%22)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> fictober info post can be found... [ here](http://spookyweekbfs.tumblr.com/post/178577343400/fictober-online-arts-festival-calling-all)


End file.
